Man of Steel Unchained
by Rycbar1
Summary: Set in the Man of Steel universe. Superman comes head to head with Doomsday and his greatest fear. (NOTE. This is written as a film script.)
1. Chapter 1

**Fade in:**

**EXT. DOWNTOWN METROPOLIS - DAY**

Metropolis is burning. Dead bodies lies scattered in the streets. Screams of pain and agony are echoing throughout the city. Buildings have holes in the sides due to the humans that have been thrown with extreme force. Cars with people inside have been tossed, crushed and destroyed. It seems that whatever unstoppable force that has run wild has only attacked living things. The structural damage is minimal.

Pan backwards. We see a r**ed boot **hit the ground.  
>A<strong> red cape <strong>is flapping in the wind.

**V.O  
><strong>SUPERMAN  
>"My entire life I have been afraid. Always taking care not to break something. To break someone."<p>

An arm with **blue sleeves**. We pan down to the hand.

SUPERMAN  
>"Never allowing myself to lose control, even for a moment. Or someone could die."<p>

**The hand tightens into a FIST**.

SUPERMAN  
>"But you can take it, cant you?"<p>

We pan upwards from the fist. Along side the muscled arm, up to the broad shoulders garbed in a red cape. Over the shoulder of SUPERMAN we see a humongous 8 feet tall monster. Grey and black with blue bone-spikes across its entire body. Its face sneering with the cold command of death. Its red eyes glare at SUPERMAN.

SUPERMAN  
>"What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose, and show you just how powerful I really am."<p>

**DOOMSDAY** roars.


	2. Chapter 2

**THREE DAYS EARLIER**

**INT. THE DAILY PLANET DAY**

THE DAILY PLANET is a busy place as usual. People talking on phones, typing away at their keyboards and all the other things that needs to be done in order to run a popular newspaper. LOIS LANE is leaning on CLARK KENT's desk.

LOIS  
>"I just don't understand! Why YOU?"<p>

CLARK  
>"I don't know, Lois. Maybe he liked my article on the cutbacks at the Metropolis Zoo."<p>

LOIS  
>"Yeah, because multi-billionares cares so much about penguins. Seriously, why you?"<p>

CLARK  
>"Just because I don't have a Pulitzer does not mean I am not a great reporter."<p>

LOIS  
>"I know that. You're a great reporter. Just not the best one in this office."<p>

CLARK  
>"And yet, Bruce Wayne didn't invite you to his Invite-Only Fundraiser. "<p>

These banters between LOIS and CLARK was nothing new. But none the less, LOIS smacked CLARK on the head with a newspaper. PERRY WHITE, the editor-in-chief, appeared out of nowhere.

PERRY WHITE  
>"Lois, stop bothering Clark and get back to work."<p>

LOIS  
>"Just giving him some friendly advice on what to do at the Wayne-fundraiser tonight."<p>

PERRY  
>"You're not going."<p>

LOIS  
>"But.."<p>

PERRY  
>"No "buts", Wayne invited Clark, and Clark only. No tag-alongs."<p>

PERRY left no room for discussion. LOIS stood rooted to the ground, seemingly having an internal battle with herself on wether she should try arguing some more. She seemingly gave up and turned to CLARK.

LOIS  
>"Fine, boyscout. Just please don't mess it up. "<p>

LOIS gave CLARK another smack on the head with the newspaper. CLARK hid a smile.

**INT. WAYNE FUNDRAISER NIGHT**

All we see is bubbles in a golden liquid. We zoom out and see a hand holding a glass of champagne.

BRUCE WAYNE  
>".. so with these words, I raise my glass. I raise it not in celebration, as most glasses are lifted for. I raise it in the name of Memory. The memory of all those who lost their lives in the Attack. This building will stand at the epicentre of the destruction. As a reminder of that day and what it taught us.<br>BRUCE WAYNE lifts his glass, the crowd watching him in awe did the same. They all drink. Applause. BRUCE walks through the crowd of one percenters, shaking hands, smiling. CLARK stands at the wall. Taking pictures. Jotting down things to put in the article. BRUCE finished his rounds of polite and empty words before he found CLARK."

BRUCE  
>"Ah! Mr. Kent! So glad to see you."<p>

CLARK  
>"Mr. Wayne, thank you for the invitation."<p>

They shake hands.

BRUCE  
>"I hope you don't got to bored with all the speeches tonight. "<p>

CLARK  
>"No, no. Not at all. That's why I'm here."<p>

BRUCE  
>"That[slight pause] is not entirely true. I didn't invite you because of this. It was merely a pretex to get you here."<p>

CLARK  
>[Puzzled] "I don't quite understand."<p>

BRUCE  
>"The party is over soon. You are going to get your exclusive after all the guest have left."<p>

BRUCE left CLARK with those words. CLARK was unsure of what was coming.  
>Within the hour all the guest had left. BRUCE was closing the door.<p>

BRUCE  
>[Saying goodbye to the last guest through the door] "Of course, of course! We will talk more next week. Good night."<p>

He closed the double-doors. Turning around, he leaned up against it. Exhaling. He sees CLARK standing alone in the room and chuckles a bit to himself.

BRUCE  
>[Un-tying his bowtie and opening the top button on his shirt] "I don't enjoy these kinds of things. Stuck up politicians, millionares, people of importance and so on. Little did they know.."<p>

He started to walk around the room.

BRUCE  
>"Little did they know who was in the room with them. The alien."<p>

"ALIEN". That word hit CLARK harder than anything ever could. That word was filled with hate and animosity. Ever since ZOD's attack on Metropolis, that word had become nothing more than hate and anger.

And worse, HE KNEW. Somehow BRUCE had found out who CLARK really was. As far as CLARK knew, only 3 people was privy to that information.

But here stood a fourth.

BRUCE  
>"Hello, <em>Kal-EL.<em>"

They stood there. Looking at each other.

CLARK  
>[Stunned] "...How?"<p> 


End file.
